moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Boost Pad
The is a in . Technical * When a Player or touches a Boost Pad, it is propelled in the direction the arrow on the Boost Pad is facing. * The speed at which the subject is propelled depends on how fast it was moving at the time of contact and,which direction it was moving. * The Limit on Boost Pad is 12. * Boost Pads cost and . * The Boost Pad has 150 HP. * The Boost Pad is always placed with the arrow facing away from you. * It is unlocked at Age 4. Strategy Using * During PVP this Structure is very useful, as one can close the gap against kiting archers and fleeing enemies. However, especially in arenas, it can leave you at a disadvantage against those with pit traps, who can easily spike you after you boost into their trap. * It can also be used as a defense or fast exit method from a base. * One can also form 'highways' between bases, creating a fast transportation method between nearby bases, but beware of enemies putting Spikes. This is ideal for small outposts or personal bases. * Can also be used in deathtraps, to boost people to traps, etc. One of the most effective methods of River trolling. * In Sandbox, point this into a trap of 4 Mines that are half a player apart each. Victims cannot escape since the mines have infinite health but beware of people breaking the Boost Pads. * Boost Pad can be used to escape Pit Traps or to increase your velocity enough to boost through them. * You can also use this to chase players; be sure to break them or you will run out. * Great in sandbox mode. * In Sandbox Mode, you can use these to create nice roller coasters. If you want, you can put spikes at the end of it. * You can also easily bypass enemy walls by boosting between the gaps. * Quickly place Boost Pads and then place a while hitting the opponent to quickly kill them. * When using the Boost Pad in combat consistently, be aware some skilled players can predict where you are going to place them, and put a spike in your path (can instantly kill you; very hard to survive if the spike is close enough to your Boost Pad). Against * If you are being chased by someone using these to pursue you, you can place a spike down to counter. * Pit Traps are viable counters to these, as you can trap someone pursuing you. * Try to elude opponents using these by suddenly moving in another direction. Your opponent will zoom past you. This works especially well with Daggers. * Use the Repeater Crossbow against an opponent who is using Boost Pads to boost up to you. The Repeater Crossbow's fast attack speed may catch the opponent off guard, as they are focusing on placing Boost Pads and may not be ready to heal. Trivia * When the Boost Pad was added, Sidney called it the "Boost Platform," though it was still called Boost Pad in the game. * The Boost Pad has the same arrow displayed on it as the Booster Hat. It is one of four Structures to have a corresponding Hat. History * 1.6.4 - Reduced health to 150 * 1.1 - Reduced health to 300 from 400 * 0.893 - Reduced Boost Pad's cost * 0.38 - Reduced Boost Pad's cost * 0.27 - Increased limit to 12 * 0.26 - Sidney said he changed the Boost Pad "a bit." It is currently unknown exactly what he meant by this * 0.25 - Added.